


Pictures With Santa

by MagicalMoon



Series: Aylen and Anya [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Holidays, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMoon/pseuds/MagicalMoon
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn take Aylen and Anya to see Santa Claus.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I needed to do at least one Holiday fic for this series. Warning: This will be super sweet and fluffy. I do not own Kathryn or Chakotay. No copyright intended. Enjoy :)

“So what are you going to ask Santa for ?” Kathryn asked her oldest as she zipped up the young girl’s holiday dress. 

“Hmm, a doll that looks just like me !” Aylen responded proudly. “Are you gonna ask Santa for anything ?” 

Kathryn smiled warmly “I have everything I could ever want. A beautiful home, a loving family, the most handsome, kindest man in the whole world and most importantly, two beautiful little girls.” 

Aylen stood up and made her best “Captain Janeway” impression. Hands on her hips and all. “I’m not little. Anya’s little.” 

The older woman bit her lip to contain the laughter bubbling up inside her “I apologize. My baby” she replied teasingly. Before lifting up the young girl as if she were a baby. 

“Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock” Kathryn began singing. 

Aylen burst out in giggles “mommy! Put me down !” 

Right after Kathryn our Aylen down, Chakotay came in with a sleepy Anya falling asleep on his shoulder. “Someone’s up from their nap.” 

“Doesn’t look like it,” Kathryn whispered as she stroked her daughter’s head.

“We might as well put her in her dress now while she’s asleep.” 

She nodded “good idea.” 

With a pacifier in her mouth and a small blanket in her hand, Anya was content as her parents got her dressed. Now both girls were wearing matching red loose dresses made of a sweater like material. They each wore white tights and black flats. Chakotay took a few photos of the sisters. 

“My beautiful girls” he whispered Kathryn placed a hand on his shoulder “they are indeed” the girls were currently on the bed. Anya wiggles around while Aylen tickled her lightly both sisters giggling. The parents hated to break up this precious moment between their daughters, but they knew the girls needed to get their photo taken before Anya became cranky. 

“Let’s get going,” Kathryn stated as she grabbed Anya’s diaper bag. 

 

20 minutes later the family of four arrived. The local shopping outlet was packed with eager children and frustrated parents. 

Chakotay leaned closer to his wife “B’Elanna wasn’t kidding when she said this place was a zoo.” 

“We should have brought her stroller,” Kathryn said as she moved Anya further up.

“Let me run to the car, I think I left her carrier in the car. I grab it” Chakotay offered.

“Thank you love” Kathryn took Aylen’s hand “make sure you stay by me at all times. If I lose you Papa will kill me” she told the young girl teasingly. Aylen tightened her hold on the older woman’s hand. 

 

Kathryn noticed a couple with a little boy heading out. “Excuse me, how long is the wait ?” 

The mother of the the little boy sighed “about 45 minutes if you’re lucky.” 

“Crap” She mumbled, “I knew we should have come earlier.” She smiled at the woman “thank you so much.”

A moment later Chakotay arrived holding a carrier. He put on the harness and made sure the baby was secure. The sound of his heartbeat made Anya fall asleep once again. 

“It’s better than crying,” Kathryn thought. 

 

after about 10 minutes it was evident Aylen was getting antsy, and Kathryn saw a group of eager cadets pointing at her.

“Chakotay, why don’t you take Aylen and Anya to walk around. I’ll stay here and call you when we’re almost up. I have a feeling I’m going to be asked for autographs and pictures in the near future.” 

He nodded “good idea, are you sure you don’t mind being alone?” 

She gave him a reassuring smile “trust me. I don’t mind at all. After watching two rambunctious children day after day some alone time is much appreciated.” 

Chakotay laughed and gave her a quick kiss “I’ll be back soon my love. Call me if you need anything.” he took Aylen’s hand, and as they walked, he whispered, “time to find mommy her Christmas gift.”


	2. Mommy's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay and Aylen find the perfect gift for Kathryn

“What are we gonna get her,” she asked excitedly

“I was thinking a necklace or bracelet.”

The young girl’s face lit up “Ooh pretty !” 

Chakotay had a few different ideas. First, he considered a heart-shaped locket where she could keep pictures of the girls. Or a simple necklace with a diamond in the middle. Bracelet wise he thought maybe he’ll get her a charm bracelet. With two charms one that Aylen on one and Anya on the other. Then a thought he hadn’t considered since Anya was born surfaced. What if Kathryn was to have another child. 

His perceptive daughter immediately noticed the change in her father’s face. “Papa are you okay?” 

He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze “yes I’m fine baby.” As if reading his mind, Anya began squirming. Chakotay rubbed her back, making her relax and kissed the top of her forehead. “I don’t think I can do this again,” he thought to himself. Even though the experience of helping Kathryn through her pregnancy was an incredible journey. 

Aylen continued to hold on to her father’s hand “come on! Let’s find a gift for mommy !” 

He looked in numerous different jewelry stores at the 4th store his eyes were drawn to a golden bracelet with a tiny bird charm. He pointed to the bracelet “what do you think baby girl ?” 

“It’s pretty. Do you think mommy will like it ?” 

“I think she’ll love it.” When the gift was wrapped up, they made their way back to the line for Santa. “Grandpa Edward called mommy golden bird when she was younger”’

“Where is Grandpa Edward ?” Aylen asked. 

“He’s with your Mama” Chakotay answered honestly. Then his phone began ringing. It was Kathryn. 

“Hi, love is everything okay?” 

“Yes, kind of, does Anya need to eat?” 

Chakotay heard suckling noises “I believe so.” 

“Good, get here as soon as you can” she lowered her voice “my boobs are full and hurting. If you don’t come soon, they’ll start leaking.” 

“We’ll be there in a minute.” He hung up and walked a bit quicker. “Mommy has to feed Anya.” 

As promised they made it to Kathryn in record time. Kathryn lifted a fussy Anya out of the carrier “I’m going to sit over there it will be easier for me to feed the baby. Want to sit with me, sweetheart?” 

“Okay !” Aylen responded.


	3. Christmas Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally see Santa but things don't go as planned.

When they sat down, Kathryn threw a small blanket over her breast and brought the hungry baby to her breast where she ate eagerly. 

“Hopefully we get to see Santa very soon!” Kathryn said excitedly. 

“Mommy” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“What if I’m on the naughty list” Aylen asked worriedly. 

The older woman tried not to laugh at her daughter’s absurd question “I’m sure you’re not on the naughty list. You’re such a great older sister to Anya, and you’re a huge help to Papa and me. We couldn’t ask for a better little girl.” 

That made Aylen sigh in relief. “What is Santa gonna get Anya? She’s too little to tell Santa what she wants.

She looked down at the feeding baby “I’m sure Santa knows exactly what Anya wants.” When it came to Aylen shopping was easy. However, for Anya, it was a bit more difficult. Since the girls kept Kathryn busy, she and Chakotay got the gifts transported to GG’s house, and it was decided that they would spend Christmas in Indiana. Fortunately, GG agreed to wrap the girl’s gifts, and they were hidden in Edward’s office. The only way the presents would be wrapped was if Chakotay did it, but his wrapping would not resemble the work of an elf. 

A few moments later Anya unlatched from her mother’s breast, and Kathryn proceeded to burp the baby. 

“Mommy, can I help?” 

“I would appreciate that,” she said with a smile. This was another special ritual between mother and daughter. Every time Anya ate and Aylen was home she would lightly tap the baby’s back until she burped. Kathryn thanked her lucky stars that Anya did not spit up. Which she did more often than not. 

After Kathryn put her breastfeeding supplies as she calls them away, the girls made their way back to Chakotay. Who was talking to one of his co-workers" 

When he saw his wife and daughter’s walking towards him a smile full of pride flashed across his face. 

“Professor, this is my wife Kathryn and our two daughters Aylen and Anya.” 

Kathryn shook his hand “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

The man gently nudged Chakotay “you have gorgeous daughters. Obviously, they didn’t inherit your genes.” 

This made all the adults laugh. 

He then pointed at Aylen “this one’s gonna be trouble when it comes to the boys.” 

Chakotay glanced at the young girl seriously “no boys allowed right baby girl?” 

She nodded “no boys!” 

The man’s phone began ringing “that’s the wife, I should go find her. It was a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

About 10 minutes later it was finally their turn. Aylen wasn’t shy at all. She told Santa the toy she wanted to most and then whispered something which neither adult could make out. Then Santa smiled at them confusing the couple. At the last second, they placed Anya on his lap and immediately she began to cry. Chakotay tried to make funny faces while Kathryn held up the baby’s favorite toy. Unfortunately, nothing worked. They tried singing her favorite song which only made the infant cry more. The families behind them were quickly becoming impatient, so the photographer took the photo as is. 

Before leaving, Chakotay and Kathryn brought Aylen a Barbie doll for her excellent behavior and stopped to get lunch at the food court. All the crying made Anya fall asleep. As Aylen ate her chicken nuggets, Kathryn asked her what she said to Santa. The young girl shook her head “it’s a secret Mommy.” Chakotay and Kathryn shrugged. 

Once they were home the couple looked through the photos. All of them contained Anya crying and Aylen looking at her sister with concern. 

Kathryn sighed “Shit, none of these are going to work for our Christmas Card. They looked so adorable in matching dresses.” A few seconds later her eyes widened “Chakotay where’s the photo you took this morning?” 

“What photo ?” He took so many of them he couldn’t remember which one she was talking about. 

“The one with the girls on the bed while Aylen was tickling the baby. They were laughing.” 

He took out his phone and found the picture she was talking about. “This one is perfect my love.” Chakotay kissed her on the head “we’ll get them printed tomorrow.” 

Below the picture it read: 

 

 

“Merry Christmas and Happy New Year”  
Love,  
Chakotay, Kathryn, Aylen, and Anya

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this will be but no more than three. Please leave me some comments and show some love :)


End file.
